Emmenez-moi
by Saluzozette
Summary: Il y a une chanson qui résume assez bien la vie d'Usopp.


Une fois n'est pas coutume, par une belle journée de printemps, alors qu'aucune menace ne venait troubler la tranquillité de l'équipage, le calme régnait à bord du Sunny. La situation était suffisamment exceptionnelle pour être remarquée. Contrairement à leur habitude, qui consistait à crier et courir partout, le trio de grands gamins de l'équipage qu'étaient Usopp, Chopper et Luffy ne faisaient pour une fois aucun bruit. Cela pouvait s'expliquer facilement par le fais que deux sur trois étaient endormis.

Ils étaient assis sur la rambarde, ou plutôt allongés dans les cas de Chopper et Luffy, de part et d'autre d'Usopp qui leur servait d'oreiller. Le docteur ronflait légèrement, l'air heureux, tandis que le garçon au chapeau de paille avait un bras posé sur ses yeux et somnolait en fait plus qu'il ne dormait vraiment. Si ni lui ni son compagnon à fourrure n'étaient attachés au bastingage, c'était parce que leur proximité avec le sniper de l'équipage les mettait à portée de main au cas où ils passeraient par dessus bord dans leur sommeil. Quant à Usopp, il guettait patiemment des poissons qui tardaient à mordre à l'hameçon, un sourire et une chanson aux lèvres. Il était de très bonne humeur.

« **Emmenez-moi, nanananin,** marmonnait-il tandis que ses jambes se balançaient au gré du roulis du bateau. **Na, na, na, na, nananananin...**

 **\- Qu'est-ce que tu chantes, Usopp ?** Demanda finalement Luffy d'une voix somnolente, sans daigner bouger d'un pouce.

 **\- Excuse-moi, ça te gène ?**

 **\- Non, non, c'est joli... C'est quoi ?** »

Le Sniper eu un grand sourire.

« **Une chanson que je chantais beaucoup quand j'étais gosse. C'était un peu l'histoire de ma vie.**

 **\- Tu me la chante ?**

 **\- Tu vas être bouleversé par mon talent, tu sais ?** »

Luffy ricana, le bras toujours posé sur ses yeux.

« **Calme-toi, t'es quand même pas Brook.**

 **\- Écoute un peu, avant de juger. J'ai beaucoup eu l'occasion de m'entraîner sur celle-là.** »

Usopp prit un air important que personne ne pouvait voir mais qui fit tout de même rire son capitaine et se racla la gorge.

OoOoO

Il faisait gris. Gris, froid et venteux, et il ne manquait que quelques heures avant qu'il se mette également à pleuvoir, ce qui n'était pas du tout pour aider le moral d'Usopp, déjà maussade. Le jeune garçon marchait d'un pas dynamique vers le port marchand de Syrup, où il pourrait sûrement se réchauffer à l'intérieur du bar. Il n'avait pas particulièrement envie de se trouver coincé entre le vieux Job et la vieille Myriam qui sentiraient encore l'alcool, mais il n'avait pas non plus envie de rester dehors à guetter les bateaux pirates dans le froid, et encore moins envie d'être chez lui, où il n'aurait rien à faire et serait, de plus, confronté à son implacable solitude. Et puis dans le bar, il y avait toujours un marin ou deux pour raconter de belles histoires, et qui se fichaient pas mal de savoir s'il était l'orphelin du village ou le fils du boulanger. Avec eux au moins, il n'y avait ni pitié ni condescendance.

Au détour d'une rue cependant, Usopp aperçut un mat et une grand voile par delà les toits des maisons. Son cœur se gonfla d'excitation. Il y avait un nouveau bateau au port ! D'accord, ce n'était pas un bateau pirate, qui n'aurait certainement pas prit le risque de jeter l'ancre dans le port officiel mais plutôt sur la plage que le garçon surveillait presque jours et nuits, mais tout de même ! Un bateau ! La chanson de son père envahis l'esprit de l'enfant comme la marée envahie les plages l'heure venue et se propagea dans son corps jusqu'à ses lèvres alors qu'il se mettait à courir.

« _Vers les docs, où le poids de l'ennui me courbe le dos, ils arrivent le ventre alourdi de fruits, les bateaux._ »

Le garçon freina des quatre fers quand l'immense bâtiment entra dans son champs de vision. C'était la première fois qu'il en voyait un de cette taille. Syrup était une île de pêcheurs si petite que la plus haute autorité du coin n'était que le maire du village. Elle ne présentait aucun avantage stratégique, économique ou géographique quelconque hormis celui d'être un coin foisonnant de poissons. Usopp avait donc l'habitude des barques, des flobarts, des bettes, et même parfois des chalutiers, mais jamais rien de plus gros. Et ce bâtiment-là ! Il était tellement énorme qu'il avait fallut évacuer les embarcations diverses qui occupaient d'habitude le port pour lui faire de la place. Il portait un drapeau que l'enfant identifia immédiatement sans l'avoir jamais vu : le drapeau de la Marine Marchande du Gouvernement Mondiale.

Le sourire d'Usopp prit des proportions anormales. Lui qui n'avait jamais rencontré personne qui soit allé plus loin que le bout de caillou voisin ! Les marins de ce navire-là devaient avoir tellement de choses à raconter ! Qu'avaient-ils vu, ces hommes qui descendaient un par un du bateau, l'air satisfait de toucher terre ? De quelles couleurs avaient-ils emplis leurs yeux, quels fruits avaient-ils mangé, quelles langues avaient-ils parlé ?

Le garçon sentait des vertiges le prendre face à tant de questions. Il se sentait ivre des centaines d'images qui défilaient dans sa tête. Quel bonheur ça devait être d'embarquer à bord d'un navire pour regarder s'éloigner l'île que vous aviez toujours connu. Quel plaisir ce serait pour Usopp que de quitter cet endroit où ses deux parents l'avaient laissé derrière sans seulement se retourner.

« **Hey, petit.** »

De surprise, le gamin fit un bond. Il n'avait pas remarqué l'homme qui s'était approché et le jaugeait à présent de haut en bas. C'était un marin comme Usopp n'en avait jamais vu. Jeune et grand, rasé de près, uniforme impeccable, sourire avenant. Rien à voir avec les vieux loup de mer édentés que possédait Syrup pour toute flotte.

« **Oui m'sieur ?** Balbutia l'orphelin, soudain intimidé.

 **\- Ça te dit de gagner trois sous ?** Proposa l'homme en faisant miroiter une pièce aussi grosse que la paume d'Usopp entre ses doigts. **Si tu m'aide à débarquer mes affaires, je te donnerais deux pièces comme ça.** »

L'enfant ne savait ni lire, ni compter. Comment l'aurait-il pu ? Il vivait tout seul, à l'écart du village, sans personne pour lui dire d'aller à l'école. Cependant, il devinait qu'avec cet argent que lui proposait le marin, il aurait largement de quoi s'acheter une nouvelle paire de chaussures pour l'hiver, de quoi renouveler son stock de peinture, et peut-être même de quoi faire réparer le toit ? Tout ça, plus l'occasion de visiter les cales du navire ? Ce n'était plus une offre, c'était un vrai cadeau !

La précipitation du garçon à s'emparer de la pièce fit rire le matelot.

« **Tu aura l'autre quand on aura finit.** », lui promit-il en le poussant en direction de la passerelle.

Usopp passa les heures suivantes à transporter des caisses, servant de laquais au moindre marin qui l'apercevait. Et ni la pluie qui s'était mise à tomber, ni ses muscles douloureux, ni le fait qu'il ne serait sûrement pas payé pour la plus grosse partie de ce qu'il transportait n'avait d'importance si cela lui permettait de poser un œil sur la cargaison du bateau et de multiplier tous ses rêves par trois. Qu'y avait-il dans cette boite dont l'odeur piquait le nez ? Et dans celle qui faisait le poids d'un cheval mais sentait si bon ? Quelles histoires pouvaient bien contenir ces caisses et ces caisses de livres ? Usopp passa l'après-midi à chanter à tue-tête.

« _Ils viennent du bout du monde apportant avec eux des idées vagabondes aux reflets de ciel bleu, de mirages. Traînant un parfum poivré de pays inconnus et d'éternels étés où l'on vit presque nu sur les plages._ »

L'enfant avait la tête pleine de paysages imaginaires, de créatures étranges et de nourriture exotique. Il s'imaginait des sons, des goûts, des couleurs qu'il n'avait jamais vu, goûté, entendu, et faillit à plusieurs reprises percuter des passants ou lâcher sa cargaison tant son esprit était ailleurs, à des milles et des milles de cette vie solitaire qu'il menait sur son île.

Alors que le soleil devait sûrement descendre derrière les lourds nuages gris et que le déluge ne faiblissait pas, la dernière caisse fut extraite de la cale. L'employeur d'Usopp s'approcha et lui asséna une claque chaleureuse dans le dos.

« **Merci petit ! Tu as bien travaillé. Voilà pour ta peine.** »

Au lieu d'une pièce, ce fut deux que lui tendit l'homme, et l'enfant ne su que faire de cette fortune entre ses mains.

« **Va donc t'acheter de quoi manger,** lui lança l'homme en s'éloignant à grandes enjambées. **Un bon bout de viande ne pourra pas te faire de mal.** »

La pluie gelait Usopp jusqu'aux os. Le vent s'engouffrait dans ses vêtements, et l'eau coulait le long de ses cheveux jusque dans son dos. Une paire de chaussures, et peut-être un bon manteau seraient sans doute un bon investissement pour son pactole ? Il pourrait aussi s'acheter de quoi faire un vrai repas, même s'il serait seul à le manger. Et puis il n'avait presque plus de peinture, et le toit de sa maison fuyait au milieu du salon. Il avait également assez pour payer un professeur et apprendre à lire, et puis il y avait ce lance-pierre dans la vitrine de l'épicier qui le faisait rêver depuis si longtemps, et puis... et puis...

« _Moi qui n'ait connu toute ma vie que le ciel du nord,_ souffla-t-il à mi-voix, à ces pièces qui lui promettaient tant de choses. _J'aimerais débarbouiller ce gris en virant de bord._ **Attendez !** »

Étonné par ce cris, le marin se retourna et observa le gamin qui courait vers lui. Usopp s'approcha aussi près qu'il l'osa.

« **Je veux partir avec vous !** S'exclama-t-il. **Prenez-moi à bord !** »

Le matelot le regarda d'abord comme s'il venait d'un autre monde, puis explosa de rire. Vexé, le garçon brandit ses trois pièces, sa fortune, sous le nez du jeune homme.

« **Je suis sérieux !** Déclara-t-il. **Je suis prêt à payer !**

 **\- Et qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on fasse d'un gringalet comme toi ?** Se moqua le marin en s'éloignant de nouveau. **Rentre chez toi, petit. Tes parents vont s'inquiéter.** »

Usopp était furieux. Qu'est-ce qu'il en savait, cet adulte idiot, de ce que ses parents penseraient de son départ ? Pas grand chose ! L'enfant ne se sentait pas capable de rester un jour de plus sur cette île trop petite, où il n'avait pas un seul ami et où il n'était rien d'autre que « l'orphelin » pour tous les villageois.

Il courut à la suite du marin et se planta devant lui, son argent toujours courageusement tendu devant lui.

« **Je veux partir !** Insista-t-il. **Emmenez-moi !**

 **\- C'est que t'es têtu en plus ! Tu ne nous servirait à rien je te dis. Et pour ta gouverne, une place à bord d'un bateau coûte autrement plus cher que ça.**

 **\- S'il vous plaît,** supplia Usopp. **Vous devez m'emmener !**

 **\- Parles-en donc au capitaine, mais n'espère pas trop, t'es qu'un gamin. Lâche-moi les basques maintenant.** »

Le matelot le planta-là, sous la pluie battante, alors qu'Usopp avait ramené sa fortune sur son cœur, complètement abattu. Si tout cet argent dont il ignorait le montant ne suffisait pas à se payer un ticket pour ailleurs, comment pouvait-il espérer partir un jour ? Il était certain que ces trois pièces représentaient toute la fortune qu'il aurait jamais, alors était-il condamné à rester à Syrup ? Ne reverrait-il donc jamais son père ?

À cette seule idée, un sanglot secoua le gamin trempé. Jamais il ne s'était sentit si malheureux et misérable en même tant. Il se réfugia sous l'étal abandonné d'un marchand pour s'abriter de la pluie et pleura pour évacuer la peine. Il avait tellement, tellement besoin de partir...

« _Emmenez-moi au bout de la terre,_ chantait-il tout bas, cherchant du réconfort dans les paroles et la mélodie de cette chanson qui lui avait apprise son père. _Emmenez-moi au pays des merveilles. Il me semble que la misère serait moins pénible au soleil._ »

Il resta sous son abri précaire suffisamment longtemps pour que ses pieds, ses doigts et ses oreilles soient engourdi par le froid, mais finit par essuyer ses larmes et reprendre courage. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de laisser tomber au premier obstacle. Et puis ce marin n'en était qu'un parmi tant d'autres. Peut-être Usopp allait-il suivre son conseil et parler au capitaine d'ailleurs. Ça valait le coup d'essayer.

Le garçon sortit de son refuge. Ses cheveux mouillés lui tombaient devant les yeux et son ventre commençait à crier famine. Tout cela s'ajoutant au froid qui le faisait grelotter, Usopp décida bien vite de reprendre le chemin du bar, interrompu plus tôt par un après-midi d'exercice physique.

Comme les moucherons qui volaient entre les goûtes de pluie, l'enfant slaloma entre les flaques d'eau qui transformaient les docs en grande pataugeoire. Le bar était repérable de loin. Malgré l'obscurité de ce début de nuit pluvieux et les lumières des autres maisons qui essayaient de tromper Usopp, seule l'auberge du village déversait un tel flot de lumière jaune et chaleureuse sur les pavés mouillés, tel un phare au loin qui guide les bateaux en pleine tempête. On se sentait réchauffé rien qu'en la regardant, et rassuré à la seule entente des rires gras et puissants des marins.

L'orphelin s'arrêta devant la porte un instant, mettant de côté ses membres bleuis par le froid et la faim qui le tenaillait, pour se laisser emplir de cette atmosphère suffocante et alcoolisée. Un nouveau couplet de la chanson de son père se présenta à lui.

« _Dans les bars à la tombée du jour avec les marin quand on parle de filles et d'amour un verre à la main_. »

À ce stade de sa vie, Usopp était bien plus intéressé par les histoires et l'aventure qu'autre chose, mais il voulait bien accepter cet écart des paroles. Ce n'était qu'une chanson, après tout.

Lorsqu'un rire particulièrement explosif se déversa des fenêtres pour submerger l'enfant, celui-ci prit son courage à deux mains. Il inspira profondément et ouvrit la porte en trombe.

« **Les pirates !** Hurla-t-il pour couvrir le brouhaha ambiant. **Les pirates arrivent !** »

Le silence de plomb qui suivit ses cris ne dura qu'une dizaine de secondes. Le temps aux cerveaux embrumés par l'alcool et la nourriture de prendre un air inquiet dans le cas des marins, et furieux dans celui des habitants du village.

« **Arrête de dire n'importe quoi, sale gosse !** Rugit le tavernier, un homme immense, alors que certains matelots se dressaient déjà laborieusement sur leurs jambes, sans doute dans l'intention noble de repousser les pilleurs. **Et ferme la porte ! Ça fait des courants d'air !**

 **\- C'est vrai !** Insista Usopp en obéissant néanmoins. **Ils ont débarqué de l'autre côté de l'île, sur la plage.** »

Alors que les villageois rassuraient à mi-voix les marins courageux et soûls, un duel de regard s'engagea entre l'enfant et le barman.

« **Ferme-la et sèche toi !** Finit par gronder ce dernier en envoyant une serviette rêche à la tête du garçon. **Tu vas mettre de l'eau partout. Vas poser ton cul sur un banc, et gare à toi si tu dérange mes clients !** »

Satisfait, Usopp s'exécuta, tout en frottant vigoureusement ses cheveux gonflés d'eau. Les conversations reprenaient peu à peu, plus basses et plus étouffées qu'avant l'arrivé du gamin. Sans la moindre gène, celui-ci s'assit à la place que lui avait expressément indiqué le tenancier et se tourna vers le marin le plus proche.

« **Vous avez déjà vu des pirates, vous ?** Demanda-t-il sans cessé de se frictionner. **Moi, une fois, j'ai empêché un équipage entier d'envahir l'île. Ils étaient au moins cent ! Mais je les ai tous assommé à coups de pierre.** »

Toute la tablée lui adressa des sourires narquois, à la fois amusé par son mensonge plus gros que lui, et ébahit par le culot avec lequel il le proférait. L'un des marins, plus grand et plus épais que les autres, finit par éclater de rire.

« **Tu rêves tout haut, gamin !** S'exclama-t-il d'un ton goguenard. **J'en ai vu, moi, des pirates. Tu fais pas le poids face à eux !**

 **\- Ils étaient comment ?** S'enquit Usopp en oubliant instantanément l'insulte faite à son mensonge. **Ils étaient combien ? Ils venaient d'où ?** »

Posez une question à un marin, et il s'embarquera tout de suite dans un récit rocambolesque, si embellit et poussé à l'extrême qu'il n'aura peut-être rien à envier aux mensonges d'un enfant. Ravit de cette occasion, le matelot se déplaça pour se trouver devant le garçon et commença son histoire d'une voix si grave qu'elle tira des sourires à tous ses compagnons de tablée.

Il dressa un portrait de bêtes sanguinaires au gamin dont les yeux lui renvoyaient le reflet exacte des aventures qu'il contait. Il décrivit les pirates comme des gens sans cœur, sans âme et sans morale. Il dépeignit des scènes de pillages, de viols, de meurtres et même de cannibalisme, mais si les yeux d'Usopp brillaient bel et bien, à aucun moment il ne parut impressionné. Il ne reconnaissait pas son père dans la description du marin. Ni son père, ni sa définition personnelle de la piraterie.

« **N'importe quoi,** finit-il par ronchonner pour agacer le matelot. **C'est pas des pirates, ça, c'est juste des méchants.**

 **\- Les pirates ne sont pas des enfants de cœur, petit, qu'est-ce que tu crois ?** Rétorqua l'homme, vexé par le manque de succès de son récit.

 **\- Ce ne sont pas des hors-la-loi pour rien !** Ajouta un autre marin en bout de table.

 **\- Tiens, une fois, mon bateau s'est fait abordé,** déclara un troisième. **Le capitaine s'appelait Helios le Malade. Son équipage était composé de vrais fous ! On dit qu'ils ne laisse jamais de survivants.**

 **\- Alors comment vous êtes encore en vie ?** S'étonna Usopp.

 **\- J'étais dans le nid de pie. Ils ont massacrés tout le monde à bords, mais ne sont jamais monté vérifier s'il y avait quelqu'un.**

 **\- T'es pas descendu pour te battre ?** Demanda un mousse.

 **\- T'es pas un peu fou ? Ils m'auraient découpé en morceaux !**

 **\- Quel courage,** se moqua une femme en uniforme à côté de lui.

\- **La ferme. Tu sais pas ce que ça fait de te retrouver à deux doigts de la mort, toi. T'aurais fait comme moi si t'avais été à ma place.** »

À écouter les marins parler ainsi, raconter leurs aventures, quelles soient vraies ou complètement inventées, Usopp sentait son imagination déjà galopante tourner à dix mille kilomètres heures. Quand quelqu'un se lança dans la narration d'une bataille opposant la Marine et un géant, le garçon se sentit complètement engloutit par les mots. Ce n'était pas souvent qu'il avait l'occasion d'écouter d'autres histoires que celles qu'il disait tout haut avant de s'endormir. Pour une fois, il se tut et écouta, alors que quelque part dans sa tête, la voix de sa mère chantait la chanson de son père.

« _Je perds la notion des choses et soudain ma pensée m'enlève et me dépose un merveilleux été, sur la grève, où je vois tendant les bras l'Amour qui comme un fou cours au devant de moi et je me pends au cou de mon rêve._ »

Le rêve d'Usopp, ce n'était pas l'Amour, mais retrouver son père pour lui prouver combien il était courageux. Retrouver son père pour lui prouver qu'il pouvait être fier de son fils. Prendre la mer, voir le plus de choses possible et devenir l'un des hommes les plus brave à avoir jamais navigué.

« **Un jour, j'irais sur Grand Line pour retrouver mon père,** déclara l'enfant sans même s'apercevoir qu'il parlait tout haut.

 **\- Ton père est une canaille,** rétorqua le barman qui avait surgit de nul part pendant la rêverie d'Usopp. **Ne suis pas son exemple.** »

L'homme déposa une grosse assiette de ragoût devant le garçon. Celui-ci se jeta voracement dessus, non sans avoir d'abords tiré la langue au tenancier qui s'éloignait. Il pouvait penser ce qu'il voulait, Usopp savait bien, lui, que son père n'était pas partit sans un regret. Sa mère le lui avait dit et redit : si Yasopp les avait quitté, ce n'était pas parce qu'il ne les aimait pas, loin de là, mais parce qu'il était malheureux à terre. L'appel de la mer était plus fort, et ça, son fils pouvait le comprendre puisque lui aussi brûlait de quitter ce maudit bout de caillou sur lequel il vivait.

La fatigue et la nourriture durent avoir raison de l'excitation de l'orphelin, car il ne se souvenait pas s'être endormit quand la femme du tenancier le secoua doucement. Il n'y avait plus âme qui vive dans le bar. Le patron était en train de nettoyer les tables vides, le feu mourrait petit à petit dans son âtre et l'obscurité opaque derrière les fenêtres laissait entendre que le matin était encore loin.

« **Allez gamin,** ordonna la patronne quand il regarda autour de lui, les yeux ankylosés. **C'est l'heure de rentrer chez toi.**

 **\- Où est tout le monde ?** Demanda l'enfant, abrutit de fatigue.

 **\- Ils sont partit se coucher, tien ! Il est presque quatre heures du matin.** »

Usopp fouilla maladroitement ses poches. Le sommeil avait laissé un arrière goût désagréable dans sa bouche.

« **Je vous dois combien pour le repas ?** », demanda-t-il.

La femme le regarda avec des yeux de merlan frit, puis éclata d'un rire qui n'avait rien à envier à celui de son mari.

« **Arrête de raconter n'importe quoi,** le rabroua-t-elle en le poussant vers la sortie. **Contente-toi d'aller dormir, va. Et si tu cris aux pirates avant neuf heures demain, je te botterais moi-même le train, comprit ?** »

Usopp lui offrit un sourire fatigué et hocha la tête en guise de remerciement. En franchissant la porte, le garçon avait vraiment l'intention de rentrer chez lui, mais à peine eut-il mit un pied dehors que la brise marine le réveilla tout à fait.

La pluie avait cessé. Il faisait toujours froids, certes, mais Usopp n'était plus trempé, ce qui changeait tout. Toutes les maisons avaient éteint leurs lumières, et il ne restait plus que le phare, plus loin sur la colline, pour éclairer par intermittence le port silencieux. Les pavés mouillés brillaient, la mer et la ciel se confondaient, et le bâtiment de la Marine Marchande paraissait plus gros que jamais dans l'obscurité.

Usopp poussa un soupire triste quand il constata que la passerelle menant au pont avait été enlevée. C'était trop tard, il avait manqué sa chance. Les marins étaient remontés à bord, le bateau lèverait l'ancre à l'aube, et lui resterait derrière, comme toujours.

L'enfant s'approcha de l'eau et s'assit sur la jetée. Dans sa poche, ses doigts jouaient avec les pièces qui ne suffisaient pas à son voyage. Il était fatigué, le froid commençait à le reprendre, mais il ne voulait pas rentrer chez lui. Il connaissait son chez lui par cœur ! Et il savait qu'il n'y aurait pas moins froid, et n'y serait pas moins seul. À quoi bon avoir un chez-sois quand il n'y a personne pour vous tenir compagnie ? Usopp se remit à fredonner.

« _Quand les bars ferment que les marins regagnent leur bord, moi je reste encore jusqu'au matin, debout sur le port._ »

Sa voix sonna dans le noir comme la brume d'un bateau dans la tempête. Quand les dernières notes de la mélodies moururent sur ses lèvres, le garçon frissonna. Le silence ne lui était pas agréable. Jamais. Que ce soit chez lui, dans cette maison qui était à la fois sa cage et son refuge, ou dans le bar, les soirs où aucun marin n'était là, ou même à présent, alors qu'il oscillait de fatigue sur le quai, enveloppé dans une solitude qui ne lui était que trop familière, Usopp détestait le silence.

« _Emmenez-moi au bout de la terre, emmenez-moi au pays des merveilles, il me semble que la misère serait moins pénible au soleil._ », fredonna-t-il pour combler ces pesantes secondes dont il ne savait que faire.

Le garçon laissa errer son regard autour de lui. Il était presque quatre heures du matin, lui avait dit la patronne du bar, tout le monde devait dormir. S'il écoutait bien, il pouvait presque s'imaginer entendre les ronflements des marins dans leurs quartiers. Ça ne servait à rien de rester ici, autant rentrer.

C'est lentement qu'Usopp reprit le chemin de sa maison. Il y serait carrément allé à reculons si ça n'avait été pour la promesse bien maigre de son lit douillet. Au moins, ça ne fuit pas dans la chambre, se disait-il pour se réconforter. Les choses pourraient être pires. Toujours dans l'espoir de combler le silence et de tromper la solitude, il reprit sa chanson où il l'avait laissé.

« _Un beau jour, sur un rafiot craquant de la coque au pont, pour partir je travaillerais dans la soute à charbon._ »

Alors qu'il suivait le petit chemin qui menait à sa maison, son regard fut attiré par le reflet de la lune sur la mer. Les nuages s'étaient enfin retirés, permettant ainsi une timide apparition de l'astre nocturne. Usopp s'écarta du chemin pour s'approcher de la falaise qui surplombait la plage. C'était là qu'il passait le plus clair de son temps, perché sur les rochers à scruter l'horizon, dans l'espoir d'apercevoir un bateau pirate au bord duquel peut-être, un jour, se trouverait son père.

Tout n'était plus exactement silencieux autour de lui à présent. Entre le bruit des vagues contre la falaise, les bruissements des insectes et autres bestioles dans les buissons, Usoop ne pouvait plus prétendre ne pas supporter le silence et pourtant, le son de sa propre voix dans le noir quand il chanta le couplet suivant lui apporta tout de même un grand soulagement.

« _Prenant la route qui mène à mes rêves d'enfant sur des îles lointaines ou rien n'est important, que de vivre. Ou des filles alanguies vous ravissent le cœur en tressant m'a-t-on dit de ces colliers de fleurs, qui enivrent._ »

Un jour il partirait de cette maudite île, c'était une promesse qu'il se faisait. Peu importe combien de temps il lui faudrait. Peu importe combien de pièces cela lui coûterait. Un jour, il embraquerait sur un bateau, n'importe lequel, et ne remettrait jamais plus les pieds sur ce rocher de malheur sur lequel il n'avait aucun ami, aucun réconfort. Usopp laissa un sourire sauvage fleurir sur ses lèvres. Comme si cette simple promesse silencieuse lui redonnait toutes les forces dont il avait besoin pour affronter son quotidien. Il pouvait bien supporter sa situation quelques années de plus, non ? Puisqu'il finirait forcément par partir !

Le garçon prit une grande inspiration et chanta à tue-tête les phrases finales de sa chanson, comme un défi à tous ses problèmes.

« _Je fuirais laissant-là mon passé sans aucun remord. Sans bagage et le cœur libéré, en chantant très fort !_ »

OoOoO

« _Emmenez-moi au bout de la terre, emmenez-moi au pays des merveilles, il me semble que la misère, serait moins pénible au soleil._ »

C'était d'une voix claire et puissante qu'Usopp termina sa chanson, un grand sourire sur les lèvres. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour se rappeler de Luffy, sur ses genoux, pour qui il avait accompli cette performance.

« **Alors, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?** Demanda le sniper à son capitaine, l'air fier de lui. **Pas mal, hein ?**

 **\- J'avoue, tu chantes plutôt bien,** le complimenta Luffy. **Mais cette chanson est vraiment triste, je n'aime pas ça.**

 **\- C'est vrai, on a fait plus joyeux. Mais c'est pour ça que c'est l'histoire de ma vie, tu vois ? J'étais ce gars qui regardait la mer en rêvant, jusqu'à ce que tu te pointes. J'étais ce mec prêt à tout pour se barrer, mais incapable de le faire vraiment. Et puis tu es arrivé, et maintenant je suis là, et j'ai réalisé tout ce que je rêvais de faire étant gosse. Grâce à toi**. »

Le garçon au chapeau de paille eut une moue peu convaincue et se dressa en position assise pour s'étirer.

« **Tu racontes n'importe quoi, j'ai rien fait du tout,** déclara-t-il finalement en récupérant la canne à pêche des mains d'Usopp. **Ce que tu es maintenant, tu ne le dois qu'à toi. Je n'ai fait que regarder. Tu n'avais vraiment pas besoin de moi.** »

Le sniper cligna des yeux une ou deux fois, perplexe. Qu'est-ce qu'on lui chantait là ?

« **Hum, est-ce qu'on a vécu les mêmes aventures ?** Finit-il par demander, sans parvenir à cacher l'immense sourire qui naissait sur ses lèves. **Parce que j'ai pas l'impression qu'on n'ait les mêmes souvenirs.**

 **\- C'est ta mémoire qui fait n'importe quoi,** rétorqua Luffy comme si de rien n'était. **Tu peux demander à n'importe qui sur le bateau.**

 **\- Ma mémoire ?** Répéta Usopp, moqueur. **Luffy, qu'est-ce qu'on faisait il y a une demi-heure ?**

 **\- Euh... ça avait à voir avec de la bouffe ?**

 **\- Pas du tout.**

 **\- Alors comment veux-tu que je le sache ?** »

Le sourire du Sniper s'élargit encore un peu plus. Son capitaine était par moment complètement idiot, et pourtant, pourtant, Usopp, comme n'importe lequel de ses amis, aurait pu donner sa vie pour ce garçon un peu con sur les bords sans y réfléchir une seule seconde. Luffy était un être à part. On faisait des exceptions pour Luffy, on lui accordait des choses, on lui en pardonnait d'autres, parce que Luffy était Luffy. Il se battait pour ses amis, il se battait pour ses idéaux, il se battait pour sa définition de liberté et de piraterie. Il sauvait des vies, libérait des gens, sortait des petits garçons de la cage qu'étaient leurs îles.

Usopp ne pourrait jamais mettre de mots sur tout ce qu'il ressentait pour Luffy. Parce qu'il était son capitaine, son ami, son modèle, son sauveur. Parce que Luffy était Luffy, et qu'il avait permis à Usopp de réaliser ses rêves.

« _Emmenez-moi au bout de la terre..._ »


End file.
